


Now and Always

by bisteve



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, BOTH, Death, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Love Confessions, M/M, Previous Relationship, and tears, dying togeter, im so sorry, im soo sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisteve/pseuds/bisteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid battle Robb stark, King in the north is shot down, and he dies in the arms of the Prince of the Islands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Always

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and its litearaly they die together, im so sorry im so sorry, please forgive me. I hope you like it.  
> \-----  
> Update: This is now 100% done because i still dont know how to post aparently

Robb was surrounded. Theon could see him from the archers position. He had gotten trapped on a small hill, and had been circled by the Lannister men. Theon could see Robb, but he was too far to _help_ him. He wasn't close enough to do anything before the first man fired. By the time the bolt hit Robb, Theon was already running.

The battle had been going well. The Lannisters had known that. They had gone after Robb in the cowardly hopes that they may live if they could kill the young wolf. The effort of these particular men to live a while longer, however, had been in vain. Theon brutally cut them down left and right in a frantic effort to get to Robb. He had almost succeeded in reaching  him when the second bolt was fired. The bolt pierced Robb through the chest, and he staggered as Theon broke through the line.

Dropping his sword, Theon reached for Robb as he fell. Robb collapsed into his arms, barely breathing and covered in blood. One arrow was protruding from his shoulder, oozing blood. The other went straight through his heart.

Robb looked up at Theon from where he lay cradled in his arms, and smiled. Theon remembered that smile. It was Robb’s best and brightest, reserved for his happiest moments. Robb had smiled like that the first time Theon had seen him, and when Theon had taught him to shoot. He remembered that smile when they had kissed for the first time, and when Theon had promised to never leave his side. Robb smiled like that now, like seeing Theon was the best thing in the world.

“I thought I told you to stay with the archers,” Robb murmured. His voice was weak, and the smallest bit of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

“Wouldn't be here if I had now, would I?” Theon replied. He held Robb tightly. Almost like he was trying to hold him together, afraid that the second he let go Robb would disappear forever.

“You never -” Robb broke off coughing, blood spatterning Theon’s breastplate. Theon didn't care. “-never listen to me. You're going to get yourself killed, just like- “ Robb broke off again, hacking up another bloody cough. “ -like I did.”

“Don't talk like that Robb, you're not going to die. Please don’t die.” Theon begged. If Robb died there wouldn't be any _point_. Nothing to fight for, nothing for him to love. No one had ever made him as happy as Robb Stark did, and Theon wasn’t about to lose that.

“Theon please…” Robb tried, reaching for his hand, but Theon cut him off.

“You are _not_ going to die on me Robb Stark, not here, please you can't, I won't let you, _please_.” He grabbed Robb’s hand firmly in his own. He he had begun crying, his tears mixing with the blood on their chests. Robb couldn't die. Theon couldn't live without him, he didn't want to. But Robb’s eyes were glassy and unfocused and there was so much blood. Too much blood. It had coated Robb and Theon's armor both, and dripped on the ground. Each of Robb’s breaths were weak and shaky and seemed to pain him.

“Robb you won’t, say you won't die on me, you _promised_ , you can't leave me here.” Theon begged Robb again, desperate now in his pleas.

“Theon,” Robb tried again, and this time Theon let him talk, because he just wanted Robb to _live_ , to promise he would live. “Theon, it will be alright, I know, I promised, I-”

“NO!” Theon shouted at Robb, at anyone who could hear. Because he knew what Robb had been going to say. He knew, because he felt the same, and Theon knew he would never say what Robb had been about too unless he was dying. Theon refused to accept what Robb already had. That Robb was dying and he loved Theon. “You can't say that , you can't say _that_ and die in my arms, no please don't leave me, don't…” Theon trailed off, unable to continue through his tears, because he loved Robb too.

“I wont leave you, I promise. I love you Theon Greyjoy, now and always you hear?” Now Robb’s eyes were intense, unlike how unfocused they had been, and they looked right at him. Theon looked right back, at the boy he loved, now and always, who loved him too. He watched his life slipping away. He could remember everything, all their time together, the years he wouldn't trade for anything because he had been with Robb. He didn’t want them to end.

“Theon I need-” Robb was interrupted by another round of painful coughing, and his last breath seemed to be upon him. Theon understood immediately, because if he were dying in Robb's arms, he would want to hear him say it too.

“Of course Robb, I love you, now ands always, forever, I am yours. I was so stupid I should have told you before, Robb I'm so sorry. I love you so much.” Theon leaned down and kissed Robb’s bloody lips, not caring about the mess, only the boy who was barely sixteen, dying in his arms.

He wished that he could have lived out his days with Robb, roaming the halls of Winterfell, together, hiding from the world. He tried to put that in his kiss, all the love he felt for Robb, the only person who ever loved him back.

“I- always knew” Robb whispered, and of course he had. Theon had known too, in a way, that Robb had always loved him. He had never believed it until now and wished that he had. Robb coughed again spitting blood. “you… never listen…” Robb smiled even though he was in pain, and Theon smiled even though he couldn't stop crying.

He didn't hear the northmen around them get overtaken, he didn't see the Lannister men surrounding them again, he only saw Robb, his king and his friend, weakly smiling his brightest, and most beautiful smile as he drew his last breath.

Theon choked on his sobbs, and managed to whisper “Now and always,” one last time. He didn't feel the shot that hit him, and ignored the blood spray across the grass. His mind was suddenly very cloudy, he could barely see anything but Robb’s face, but it didn't matter. Robb Stark was dead and all Theon could do was cry, because Robb loved him, and he was dead.

Theon’s vision began to darken and he somehow knew he would get to go after Robb, wherever his king had gone, and Theon was glad. Life without Robb Stark was no life for him. As the light faded away the last thing Theon saw was Robb’s smile. So Theon smiled with him.

After the battle was done, Tywin Lannister was informed the king in the north and the Prince of the Iron islands had been found dead, lying together. Stories were told for years after that they both died smiling.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO, apparently i dont understand how this site works and this posted before i was 100% done and i found out the day after so sorry for the way it was formatted it think its better now.  
> ALso i may change some things i will change the tags  
> \----  
> So i think i figured it out, and its 100% done now  
> \-----  
> 


End file.
